


Spoiled Rotten

by QueenieZ



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fingerfucking, Married Sex, Massage, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieZ/pseuds/QueenieZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home to find his new wife Zelda worn and weary from her various duties around the village, Link takes it upon himself to pamper her - in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Rotten

All things considered, it had all been in a day's work for Link.  Compared to slaying armies of monsters and the king of demons himself, ridding the crop fields of the pesky forest octorocks that had taken root there was a piece of cake.  Nevertheless, he took great pride in his work as a knight of this new, growing community on the surface.  To him, even the smallest of tasks meant that he could protect his new home; the one he, his wonderful wife, and all of his friends had worked so hard to build.

With a self-satisfied sigh, Link stretched his arms high into the air as he headed home for the day and back into the arms of said wonderful wife.  He and Zelda had only been married a short time, and the novelty of being able to walk through the door saying "Honey, I'm home" and being greeted with "welcome back, Darling" had not yet worn off - not that he ever wanted it to, since the very thought was enough to put a big, goofy smile on his face.  Call him sentimental or old-fashioned, this life where he could come home every day to someone as amazing and kind as Zelda and call her "wife" brought him more joy than even his most glorious victories in battle.

He approached the front door of his and Zelda's house; then, with a small, excited grin, he turned the handle and opened it, eager to repeat the phrase that had given him such childish glee to be able to say.

"Honey!" he called out, "I'm ho -- "

He stopped, however, when he saw his normally chipper wife splayed out face-down on the couch dressed in only her slip and underwear.  Her blonde hair was tangled in a mess, and the rest of her clothes had been piled unceremoniously on the floor beside her.  At first, she seemed to be asleep, but her rather conspicuous groaning signaled to Link that she was, indeed, awake.

"...Zelda?" he asked, his face falling into an expression of confusion and slight worry, "Are you okay?"

Zelda answered him with a pathetic whine, her voice muffled by the cushions.  "Hurts."

With a frown, Link quickly shut the door behind him and removed his gear before kneeling at her side.  "You're hurting?" he asked, "Where?"

"Everywhere."  She finally turned her head to face him - her eyes betrayed her exhaustion, though she tried to muster a small smile.  "...But at least I got a lot of work done today."

Relieved that nothing serious seemed to be wrong with her, Link tilted his head and curled his lips into a half smile.  "I'd believe it," he said, "you look exhausted."

Turning to her side with a slight wince, she continued.  "This morning I gathered fruit," she said, "and then I went over to help Karane repaint.  After lunch, I did the laundry, and by the time I finished chopping firewood..." She sighed and shut her eyes. "I swear, Link, I'm becoming more like you every day."

"You mean how I push myself too hard?"

Zelda chuckled.  "Your heroic spirit's rubbed off on me, I guess."

"Sorry about that," said Link with a chuckle of his own as he rubbed her shoulder affectionately.  It was true, he knew - he wasn't the only one who worked hard to maintain their new home.  Zelda was always doing whatever she could to help not only herself and her husband but also the community at large, and her work ethic was just one more thing he could admire and love about her.  "Is there anything I can get you, Zel?"

"Some hot towels would be nice," answered Zelda, relaxing at his touch, "my feet hurt so much I can barely move them."

Link nodded.  "Yes, Dear," he said playfully before planting a kiss on her shoulder and standing.  For all of the times she's had to take care of him, he thought, it would be nice to get to return the favor.

\---

Two towels and one kettle of steaming water later, Zelda was in heaven - the heat of the wet rags wrapped around her tired, aching feet felt simply _divine_.  Her eyes closed in blissful relaxation, she sighed happily.

"Thank you, Link," she said, "that feels so much better."

"It's nothing," he replied, placing a hand on a towel to check its temperature.  "You worked really hard today - you deserve it."  Noticing that one of the towels had already grown cool, he removed it and went back into the kitchen to soak it in some more hot water.  However, a pleaful whine from Zelda stopped him in place.

"Link," she said, "could you rub them, too?  Please?"

Link turned.  "Sure thing."  He walked back over to his wife, getting on his knees and rolling up the sleeves of his undershirt before taking her exposed foot in his hands.  Then, he began to rub, massaging the ball of her foot with his thumbs and eliciting a happy hum from Zelda.

"I'm so glad I married a man that's good with his hands," she said with a giggle.

Link couldn't help but smirk at that.  "Glad to know I'm good for _something_ ," he joked.

"Yes," said Zelda, continuing the jest, "I mean, saving my life is one thing, but giving good foot massages is something else entirely!"

With a laugh, Link continued his work.  He slowly made his way down to her heel and back up again.  After a while, he switched his attention to the other foot, discarding the towel that still covered it and repeating the process.  Occasionally, he would glance back up at Zelda's face - she seemed so relaxed and content, and there was something about her messy hair and tired eyes that was endearing to him.  The way she smiled at his touch only made him want to pamper her more, and as he moved his hand up to massage her calf, he began to dream up all kinds of ways he could do so.

Zelda finally opened her eyes enough to catch a glimpse of the mischievous grin growing ever wider on her husband's face.  "And just what exactly are you thinking about?" she asked, amused.

Startling out of his thoughts, Link looked back up at her.  "Oh, I was just..." He turned his gaze to her thigh, his right hand moving to stroke it lovingly.  "...I was just thinking of more ways I could spoil you," he said, his grin quickly returning.

She blushed slightly at his answer - then, she giggled again.  "Really?" she asked, "And what kind of things did you come up with?"

"I could show you," he said, his eyes sparkling with suggestion.

With a bashful smile, she nodded to him.  Link seemed to always be full of surprises; she marveled at how bold and confident he'd become since their first shy steps into intimacy!  She took the hem of her slip and lifted it ever so slightly, excited at the prospect of what he had in store for her.

Link lowered his head and began kissing her leg, beginning at the top of her knee and gradually moving up.  As he made his way towards her inner thigh, his kisses became more aggressive, using his lips and tongue to tease her skin.  Then, he slid his left hand towards her backside and under her panties, caressing her with his fingertips and causing her to let out a satisfied sigh.

She closed her eyes again, her heart beating excitedly as she felt his lips creep ever closer towards her - oh, Goddesses, he really meant it when he said he was going to spoil her!  She wasted no time wriggling out of her underwear when he began to slip it off.  Once the garment had fallen off of her feet and onto the floor, he hiked the hem of her slip up just enough to properly expose her, and with the same hand he gently pushed apart her thighs.

His own heart beating nervously, Link brushed his thumb up and down her opening.  Then, after looking to Zelda one last time for her approval - which she gladly gave with a breathy chuckle - he brushed the hair aside and parted her lips.  He closed his eyes, then, tentatively at first, he began to lick her.

Zelda shuddered in delight when she felt the warmth of his tongue between her legs.  The sound of her breathing his name encouraged Link to continue with more confidence; his tongue alternated between her opening and her clitoris, and she became more restless as warmth began to build within her.

"Ah, Link," she whined softly, "more... please..."

Turning his attention one last time to her clitoris, he obliged her.  With his tongue and lips, he pleasured her with as much passion as he could muster.  Zelda's cries grew louder as she felt that heat grow unbearable.  Finally, she came, her much anticipated release overpowering even the pain in her toes as they curled in response.  Her cries eventually gave way to heavy breaths, and with flushed cheeks and a cheeky grin, Link lifted his head to look at her.

"Well?" he asked, "Did I do all right?"

She laughed breathlessly and nodded.  "You're always so good to me, Link."  She took the bottom of her slip in her hands and began pulling it up.  "Say, if it's not too much trouble... do you think you could spoil me some more...?"

Link's face lit up at her request, and he eagerly assisted her in removing her slip, leaving her completely bare.  With that out of the way, he leaned forward to kiss her, and she graciously accepted with a hum of delight.  Her hands went to his face, and his to her sides, stroking them lightly in the process.  He then moved his mouth away from her lips to her chin, her jawline, and finally the lobe of her ear.  She stifled a giggle at the tickling sensation, which is turn caused Link to let out a small, amused chuckle of his own.  Taking her cheek in his left hand, he removed his lips from her ear just enough to allow him to speak.

"Lie down," he said in a hushed voice, "and I'll spoil you _rotten_."

Her excitement renewed, Zelda did so, repositioning herself so she lay face up on the couch.  She beamed up at him expectantly, and he responded with one last passionate kiss before taking her breast in his right hand.  She groaned, pleasantly surprised at the boldness with which he massaged; then, she gasped when he took her other nipple into his mouth and suckled it vigorously.

"That's good," she said, writhing slightly beneath his touch.  Though her muscles still ached from the day's work, she paid it no mind - how could she, when the man she loved was making her feel so _wonderful_?  She shivered slightly as she felt his fingers slide down her stomach, over her navel, and between her legs as he continued teasing her nipple with his lips and tongue.

Zelda cried out as he slid his fingers inside of her, moving them around at a moderate pace.  She bent her knee, bracing herself as she attempted to match his movements with her hips.  In response, Link increased his pace, thoroughly enjoying the sound of her pleasurable whines and the ever-quickening throbbing of her pulse.  Her face burning as she steadily approached her second climax, she wrapped a leg around his in an attempt to bring his fingers deeper within her, and with a loud, drawn-out groan, she came again.

Satisfied by the sound of her moaning and the twitching of her muscles around his fingers, he lifted his head from her chest, a small bead of sweat trickling down his cheek.  "Is that enough," he asked half-jokingly, "or am I going to have to do that again?"

Spent and exhausted - though in a much better sense than she had been earlier - Zelda shook her head.  "I think you've pampered me more than enough."

Link removed his fingers and repositioned himself so that his face hovered over hers.  "Good," he said, kissing her forehead, "you more than deserve it for always working so hard."

With a warm smile, Zelda brushed his cheek with her fingertips.  "I'm not the only one who works hard in this house," she said, "thank you for everything."

He let out a tiny, bashful sigh and got off of the couch.  "Go take a bath and get comfortable," he said, "I'll wash up and get dinner ready."

Grabbing her slip from the floor and covering herself with it, she blinked in realization.  "Oh, I was so tired I didn't even think about setting out anything to eat...!"

Link shrugged.  "That's okay.  I'll improvise."

Zelda opened her mouth in protest - then, she winced, the soreness she had blissfully forgotten about suddenly returning with a vengeance.  Yes, she thought, a bath sounded really nice right about now.  "All right," she said, picking up her underwear and hastily heading towards the bath, "but don't try to improvise _too_ much, okay?"

"Okay, okay, I won't," laughed Link.  Once she'd disappeared from sight, he went over to the nearest wash basin to clean his hands, trying desperately not to break into a stupid, accomplished grin.


End file.
